Because You Moved On
by Save Me The Last Dance
Summary: Jade has moved from a horrible relationship and started dating Tori. Beck can't handle the fact that Jade is happy with her new relationship and wants her back. Will he be able to? Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any rights to the show or any characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all** , **I promise I have already started Best Friends Sister/Brother. I was just bored at work that I figured I would right something and I didn't want to have BSS/B in more than one place so I thought I would do a one shot for you all. I hope you all enjoy it, hopefully in the next week aiming before 2016 I will have chapter 5 done and posted.**

 **Jade's Pov:**

 ***Beep*** Who the fuck is texting me at what is it one in the morning. This better be good, but I highly doubt it. I mean the one person who is allowed to text me now is asleep behind me with their armed wrapped around me.

Fuck I forgot the screen was that bright

 _One new message_

 _From Beck_

 _We need to talk_

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Double Fuck! "Nothing, just Beck texting me again." I know I shouldn't have said it like that, because the next thing I hear is growling. "What do you mean Beck texted you?"

"Babe, I'm sorry I should not have sounded like he has some right to text me. We both know that when we broke up that was his choice."

Now we rotated and Tori has me pinned down to the bed. You know I didn't think I would like be dominated in bed until the first time Tori pinned me to the bed.

"Babe…did you hear me?"

Dammit I zoned out and this is not going to be good because Tori's insecurities are going to surface. "Yeah, I'm sorry babe. I was just thinking about the first time you pinned me to the bed…" And the next thing I know Tori is kissing me hard, then she pulled away and placed her head right where she can listen to my heartbeat.

"I love you, Jade. I really do, but sometimes I feel as if I am fighting some battle that I didn't know I was a part of."

Silence fell between us between us until she broke it. "What did he text you?"

"That he wanted to talk to me. I was just going to ignore it, but if you want me to text him back I can."  
"Actually I do want you too. But, I also want you to tell him that I'm going to be with you and that's the only way he can talk to you. I'm sorry if I sound demanding or whatever but even after you both broke up he acted as if you didn't matter and would have done anything to act as if he didn't love you. Hell he slept with half of the school! Then we came out and told everyone we were together…"  
"He acts as if he still loves me and thinks he has a chance, even though he doesn't. So no babe you're not being unfair or demanding it's understandable. Hell we both know that he is going to try to pull something to try and break us up."

Tori moved again so I can probably text Beck. She's lying on her side again with her arm draped over my stomach. I move so I am lying on my side too except I'm facing her now.

I hate this, I really do. I mean Tori looks like a wounded puppy, so I kissed her and said "I love you too Vega-bear."

So I hit the reply button and texted Beck back.

 _To Beck_

 _Fine. Meet Tori and I in the janitors closet before school and we will talk._

After I sent Beck the text I snuggled more into Tori and buried myself into her warmth.

The next thing I know my alarm is going off and Tori wasn't in bed with me. I started panic attack, but then I heard the door open.

"Tori!" I said as I snapped my head towards the door. There she stood with a large Jetbrew cup of coffee and a frappe for her.

"Babe got you a large black coffee with two sugars…" Honestly I don't really care much about what she was saying, hell I was going to kiss the hell out of her anyways. Plus, I'm relieved that it was just coffee that she was getting us this morning. Can anyone else say best girlfriend ever.

"What was that for?"

"What I can't kiss my wonderful girlfriend this morning?"

"Wonderful? Are you sick babe? I mean you haven't even had coffee yet and you seem really happy this morning."

"Yes I'm fine. I was about to have a panic attack thinking you left but then you showed up with my favorite coffee."

Tori smiled and kissed my check and said "Go get dressed so we can finish up this Beck bullshit once and for all."

Once Tori and I get to Hollywood Arts, we instantly go to the janitors closet and wait for Beck. Tori goes to sit on top of the metal box, and I stand in between her legs and we make out until we hear the doorknob. I turn around and put on my pissed off face, I tried to not break it since Tori kissed the back of my head and told me she loves me.

"What do you want Beck?"

"I'm not going to get into this until Tori leaves."

"Too bad Beck. That's not going to happen."

"Tori's right, either you are going to say whatever the hell you want to right now or you leave this closet and I don't want you texting me ever again."

Beck scoffed and waited for five minutes I guess trying to see if I was bluffing or not. Then he spoke "Fine we can do this with Tori here. Then maybe she will get it through her thick skull that you're mine and that you were just using her to get me jealous."

I placed my hand on Tori's thigh because I know he said that to piss Tori off, and it worked because she is growling.

"Beck, how about you pull your head out of your ass and wake up. You ended things because you 'couldn't handle it', you only want Jade now that she has moved on and is happier with me than she ever was with you."

By now Tori has moved off the metal box and is standing behind me and looks ready to kick his ass. Fuck not what I wanted this morning.

Oh and Beck's over there laughing his ass off like this is some sort of joke. "Oh Tori, I can't wait for the day I get to rub it in your face that I was right and you were wrong and Jade is using you."

"Beck just stop it. There is no who's right or wrong, I moved on simple as that. You only want me now because I moved on. If you keep this up I don't care if Tori beats the crap out of you either."

"Yeah right like Tori could hurt a fly."

"Actually Beck, I train in MMA wrestling so I could take you if I wanted too."

"Whatever, I'm done trying. So don't come crying to me when you decide you want me back." With that said Beck stormed out of the janitors closet.

"You okay babe?"

"Yea…I'm fine. Just can't believe he was once my best friend then boyfriend and now he isn't anything to me." I felt like I was about to cry but then I feel Tori but her arms around me and kissed me on the side of his head.

"I'm sorry baby. I wish there was something I could do to make this better."

"Just hold me and please don't give up on me."

"I will always hold you and I promise to never give up on you."

 **A/N:**

 **Alright all this is it for this one-shot. Let me know how I did was it horrible or good? Do you want something else added? Was it missing something? I don't know anything. Hell yell at me for not updating Best Friends Sister/Brother. Which is coming soon guys I promise. I did tell you all before that I have started writing chapter 5 and I have. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hey all this is the next part to Because You Moved On. I hope you all enjoy this next installment as much as you did with the first. ScottyBgood thank you for that review in Best Friends Sister/Brother. I do really appreciate that you told me to write when I can and update when I can.**

 **Also, Happy New Years! I hope you all had wonderful holidays.**

 **Tori's Pov:  
** I held Jade for a while because I heard the warning and tardy bell for first period. Since we missed almost all of the first period I suggested that we just skip school for the rest of the day. It took Jade a few minutes to agree, but once she did we walked out to my car.

I stopped by a supermarket and pick up a copy of _The Scissoring_ the unrated and directors cut version. This is supposed to have some extra exclusives that they never shown before and some mint chocolate chip with some chocolate syrup too.

Yes, her favorite ice cream and movie. If there was one thing I was going to do was try and cheer her up was watch her favorite movie, eat her favorite ice cream, and cuddle in bed and whisper sweet nothings in her ear until she elbows me in the stomach.

Now a couple of weeks later we told Andre, Robbie and Trina what happened, everyone was pissed off. I had to calm Andre down so he wouldn't go on a man hunt after Beck. Then, he and Trina started asking me why I didn't just kick his ass myself. I simply told them I didn't want to upset Jade any more than she was.

Every day after school Jade has asked me to go home and cuddle. Sometimes we ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

It didn't take long for the gang to find out. Robbie ended up consoling Cat because she didn't understand why we all couldn't get along. I think Jade explained things to her, just took a bit of patience. I had to try and hold Andre back…well not really try but, you know I didn't want to hurt him and I needed him to calm down.

This whole incident ruined one of our five month anniversary, but it's time again that we are about to celebrate our six month and I am determined to do something nice with Jade. So I told got her to reluctantly agree to being blindfolded which she hated. But I promised her she could punish me in any way she thought fit to put the blindfold on.

I actually packed a picnic and I found a little spot behind the Hollywood sign. I plan on giving Jade a promise ring as her gift, with a necklace that matches.

"Vega we have been on this road forever. You better get there soon or else." Jade snapped

"Baby, we will be there soon I promise." I then grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

It was about ten minutes later that we were at the top of the forest behind the sign. There is a little spot that opens up and at night you can clearly see the stars from above. We haven't just laid down and looked at the stars in a while. It was actually one of the first things we had in common and how we got together too.

I tell her that we are here but I want her to wait for a couple of minutes. She told me to hurry up and make it quick. So I got one of the two blankets I brought and laid it on the ground I also lit a candle in the middle. I just placed the basket on the corner of the blanket. Once it was all set up I went and walked Jade towards the picnic.

We were two steps away from where I placed everything. I kissed her behind her ear and whispered "Happy anniversary, baby" then I took the blindfold off of her.

"Come on! I made us dinner, I would love to have this cleaned up to see the sun set and look at the stars while cuddling you."

We ate dinner and talked for a bit, we finished right as the sun was about to setting. "Babe, I'm going to clean up and grab the spare blanket I have to we can cuddle and look at the stars for a bit."

"Yea, sure I'll help you clean up." With that being said she got up to grab to basket and open it up.

"Babe, what's this box doing here?" Jade asked as she pulled out the small black box wrapped with red ribbon.

Dammit how could I have been so careless about the ring? I wanted to surprise her! Oh well might as well just go along with it. So I walk up behind her and whisper "Open it." I then wrapped my arms around her.

"It's a promise ring, babe. I promise to marry you one day and be with you forever. I don't want anyone else. I just want you. So will you accept my promise to propose and ask you to marry me one day?"

"Yes…Tor, you didn't have to all this"

There was a moment of silence I can tell Jade was admiring the ring. But after a moment she turned around and kissed me with a passion. Then she mumbled against me lips "I think we should skip the star gazing. I want to take you home."

We quickly gathered everything up from the picnic and drove towards Jade's house. It wasn't easy either because Jade kept trying to distract me as I drove. With her hand on my leg or rubbing small circles on the outside of my jeans by my pussy.

Hell she actually unbuttoned my pants and was teasing me. I swear that girl loves to tease and torture people sometimes, but especially loves doing it too me. Not that I'm complaining or anything. But, this time I am because we almost got killed like three times because of the distractions.

As I pulled into Jade's drive way she instantly retracted her hand then said "You have two minutes to be naked on my bed. I have to go and get your surprise from my car. Starting now Vega-bear, so you better hurry up. Oh one more thing your eyes better be closed too."

I knew Jade was very serious because she only calls me Vega-bear when we cuddle any other time is when she is being serious. But I will tell you I don't think I ever ran as fast as I did to Jade's bedroom today. Trust me I sometimes go jogging in the early morning hours, which more or less turned into afternoon runs after school. Hey don't judge once you get in bed with Jade West you don't really want to leave. Hell my runs in the afternoon are even better because Jade comes with me, unless she has some script she's writing.

I jumped right on her bed and closed my eyes. I think I did it right on time because I hear her footsteps coming through the kitchen and downstairs.

I felt the bed shift and I feel a pair of lips on mine. "Hmmm….You know this isn't really fair now….I mean I naked and I can still feel your clothes on babe."

"Just give me a moment babe. I can't help that I want to kiss those kissable lips of yours." Jade said as she gave me a quick peck.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay I am going to leave this here. I wanted this chapter to be all in Tori's Pov but I figured I would do one with Jade's. So yes this is for sure going to be multi-chapters. I don't know how many and I was going to do something simple and then I got ideas. I think I might change this to some smut in the next chapter another big reason why I'm ending because well I've never done that. I've read it never wrote about it. Please review let me know. Until next time all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all I figured I would write Jade's Pov before doing Best Friends Sister/Brother. I'm just having a bit of an issue of starting the next chapter. Don't get me wrong I have an idea of what I want to do for the chapter. But I'm having fun with this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Also do not own any rights to Victorious or the characters**

 **Jade's Pov:**

Tori has been the best girlfriend ever. Yes, that is a major understatement but we all know that I'm not going to tell Tori that she has been pretty fucking fantastic.

You see Tori decided to get me this rather beautiful promise ring. Yes, Tori promised to propose one day. I know it sounds silly but when I asked Tori to promise me that she would never leave I….well you know…. Beck's an asshole!

"Babe…what's taking you so long? We both know if I was the one taking off your clothes they would have been off by now."

"Relax would you." I said as I moved towards the bed and straddled her.

"Now arms above your head." I ordered. Yup that's right all I am going to handcuff Tori too my bed and be one top tonight.

Hey! Don't give me that look. Tori does the MMA thing so she's a fucking a lot stronger than I am so normally I'm on the bottom, which surprisingly I don't mind as much. Not that I didn't ever try to be one top.

Then there was the sound a click. "Prefect! You can open your eyes now, babe."

As soon as she opened her eyes she had this hungry look in her eyes. You see Tori can be an animal in bed. It didn't take long for Tori to realize I basically tied her up. But dammit I wasn't expecting the her to give me the puppy dog eyes.

"You handcuffed me?" She asked while trying to break out of them.

"Yup because I wanted to be on top tonight. Now will you stop before you break something." I chastised while playful swatting her hands.

"You do realize all you had to do was ask, right? And whenever you do decide to release me I'm going to punish you."

"Yeah…I know all I had to was ask but it wouldn't have been as much fun that way. Plus I love it when you punish me. I think I could use a good spanking."

Once I finished telling Tori all of that I moved to lay on top of her and we started to make out for a bit. It wasn't too long before I moved towards her neck and I was took a bite and started sucking.

"Fuck!" Tori moaned out.

I then moved down started working on her breasts. I took in the right one and started to suck and draw circles with my tongue while I pinched her left one. After a few minutes I switched over. But I made sure to give Tori the bedroom eyes. She tried to break free again and growled and then whimpered as I started to suck on her left breast. I swear it doesn't take too much to turn her on and get her all bothered.

"Fuck! Baby are you going to stop teasing and actually fuck me?" Tori begged

"Hmmm begging already and I haven't even begun to tease you….much. And no I will not just fuck you; we are going to make love." I told her as I kissed down her toned stomach.

I repositioned myself to be in between her legs. I pushed her legs apart so I have an even better view of her pussy.

"My little Vega-bear is already soaking wet and I haven't even really begun yet. Hmmm….I think I might punish you a bit later."

"You mean this isn't my punishment for blindfolding you?!"

"Nope, it's more of….. me thanking you for being the most fucking amazing girlfriend. But….I think I will grab one of my gag balls and some other _fun_ items."

I swayed my hips as I crossed the room to my closet for my treasure chest. Seriously it looks like a treasure chest. I wanted it to be black but all there was no color to any of the ones at the store. But on our way home Tori went and bought spray paint so it could be black.

"You do realize this is extremely unfair, right?"

Yes I'm going to ignore her saying that, plus her punishment is kind of mixed into all of this. Let's see ah my gag ball, some duct tape, a pulsator, nipple clamps, riding crop, and a few other fun items.

"Where the hell did you get all that stuff?" Tori questioned as I sat on top of her again and placed the ball gag in her mouth. I then put some duct tape over her mouth.

"Baby…you know I like to have my secrets." I said as I gave her a wink. She didn't appreciate that much because she just glared at me.

"Hmmm….what should I use first? Ahh I know just the thing." I then went and grabbed my black pulsator and turned it on.

I gave her my best smirk and said "Don't worry babe…I've used this before and I enjoyed it." I then slowly thrusted the pulsator inside of her and hit the plus sign to turn up the vibrations.

Then I lay beside her and nibbled on her hear and play with her breasts every so often switching between them. Then I grabbed the pulsator and started to slowly thrust it in and out of her. It wasn't long before I started to go faster. It was about ten minutes later that Tori cummed.

I slowly took the pulsator out of her and turned it off and then moved to settle in between her legs. I slowly went and licked her pussy from her juices.

I heard her groan right when I started to tease her, by drawing circles with my tongue. It didn't take long to go between having my tongue go in and out of her pussy. But after I bit I thought I might use my fingers. I plunged in three fingers rather quickly to help her reach her climax quick.

After Tori came I went to remove to duct tape and the gag ball. I went to kiss her so she could taste herself on. I don't know if that turns her on or not but it sure as hell does for me.

"Babe, can you release me now?"

Damn I must have really wore her out because she sounded and looked really tired. So I went to grab the keys from my night stand, I quickly unhand cuffed her.

Slowly I felt her arms snake around me and she pulled me into her so we could cuddle. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Then again it wasn't long for to be asleep because I heard my phone start to ring. She did mumble 'ignore it'. But whoever the hell was calling wasn't giving up, every time it stopped it started again.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm going to leave this here. Any guess on whose calling Jade? I sure as hell hope I did this well I never wrote smut and I hope you all enjoy this. I did look up some sex toys so nothing was made up. I hope like hell I did Jade's Pov some justice.**

 **Oh random question I had an idea for another story at work. (I know another story and I don't update the ones I have now). Anywho I wouldn't write it until one my stories is done. But would anyone be opposed to the idea of a g!p or a story where I would make Tori a male character and not a female. Just throwing it out there let me know or don't. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys! I completely forgot about my Google Drive! So I can have everything sperated between authors notes and character pov's too.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Victorious or any of the characters in the story.**

 **Jade's Pov:**

Ugh! I swear I could stay like this foever with Tori but I had to go to the bathroom this morning. I tried to sneak out of the bed because Tori….well she's a light sleeper, but she can also roll over and fall back asleep too rather quick.

"Mine…" I heard her muble. Oh shit! She's pulling me back in bed and wrapped her arms around me as tight as she can. Don't get me worng I love it but when Tori is asleep and she does it, it seems like she is putting me in a submission move or something like that.

"Baby, I gotta go to the bathroom." I said, she must have heard because I think she mumbled something like hurry up and her grip loosened up.

I also grabbed my phone from my desk which I'm surprised isnt dead yet and saw there was like 4 missed calls and 3 text messages.

One from Cat, two from my sister Lauren, and yes one from Beck (go figure). There was one text from Beck too saying something about being done and he isn't going to wait forever or some shit like that. Then two from my sister. Hmm….I wonder what was so urgent, don't get me wrong her and I are close we just don't talk much unless something important happened.

Yeah I should tell her that Tori gave me a promise ring too. Hell when Lauren first met Tori she interegated her for an hour. Mainly too be an over protective big sister, but once she finished her interegation she told me that she really liked Tori. Of course Tori thinks that Lauren hates her, because Lauren didn't want Tori to know she liked her.

I headed back to bed to get maybe another hour of sleep before having to get up for school.

 **At Hollywood Arts 8:15 am:**

"I love you" I mumbled as Tori moved into give me another kiss. Seriously all morning long we have been doing this sickening love bird act. Bickering back and fourth with who loves who more. We haven't even been in school five minutes and we are standing in front of my locker with Tori's arms wrapped around my waist and mine snaked over her shoulder, making out and mumbling 'I love you' when we need to breathe.

It wasn't even ten mintues later that we heard a high pitched squel. "Yay! You said yes!" An overly hyper Cat said.

"It's not like we are engaged Cat. It's just a promise ring."

"Yeah, but...it means that you and Tori will eventually get engaged adn live happily ever after."

I couldn't help but laugh and Tori couldn't either, honestly it was rather, cute Cat's logic. Hell I won't lie either I pretty much had that same thought about the whole thing. Seriously Tori has given me more reassurance about our relationship than Beck ever did.

Speaking of the devil he just walked in with….oh not one but two flavors of the month. Tori moved to my right side with her left arm around my waist still. "Well Cat hopefully if Jade wants to keep me around that will happen." Tori jokingly says as I lightly slap her stomatch.

"Come on we better get to Sikowitz's class" I say.

 **No One's Pov Skiowitz's class:**

Tori and Jade took the chairs in the back of the room with Jade sitting on Tori's lap as the two were making out. The bell rang about ten minutes ago and Sikowitz isn't in the class, it's not really a surpirse that Sikowitz is late today, considering he is usually late everyday.

"Jade kiss your girlfriend on your own time?" Sikowitz said seriously as he climbed into the classroom throught the window.

"Oh, I will." Jade said seductively as she got off of Tori's lap and moved into the chair next to hers.

Across the room there was some gaging noises being made.

"Alright children! Let's do some improve. Beck, Tori, Jade let's go." Sikowitz said as he took a drink from his coconut. Tori grumbled because she knew this was going to be an intense situation, while Jade rolled her eyes.

The trio took the stage, as Beck started the trio the improve.

"Look, Lauren I'm sorry I messed up big time. But, I know we can work this out."

"Yeah right Tyler, you only want to come crawling back because I'm no longer availble."

"Please, I know your only with her to make me jealous. It worked baby please."

"Tyler, how about you do us all a favor and back off Tyler." Tori said as she pushed Beck back. Beck then pushed her back and said "What Bailey can't handle the competition."

"What competition Tyler? I'm with Bailey not you. I'm in love with her and she makes me happy. Not like you ever did. Plus, she doesn't let anyone else flirt with her, like you did."

"Those girls were never flirting with me. You just never trusted me."

"Oh fuck you Tyler, I've caught you red handed and I was stupid enough to take you back after that, but not anymore." Jade said as she grabbed Tori's hand.

Most of the class was either bored and not paying attention to the scene that was unfolding on the stage, while the others were worried. Cat, was getting upset because she knew this was all too real and wanted to stop what was going on but decided against it because she didn't want Sikowaitz to give her detention. Even though he may have just went right along with it anyways.

While the teacher himself is drinking his coconut and finds this improve fascinating, even though he knew this was coming. Hell anyone who is blind could sense the tension between the trio.

"We were on a break and you know it."

The improve went on for about fifteen mintues and the tension just kept building and building. Until Tori didn't really want to hear any of it anymore. With the we belong together and Jade's just using you to make me jealous. Tori had did her best to keep herself in check, but her anger gotten the better of her and she punched Beck in the jaw. The punch had been so hard that Beck lost one or two teeth and his mouth was bleeding.

Tori left the classroom immediatly, as Jade stood there frozen because she had always hoped that this wouldn't happen. But, after a minute she left the classroom too.

While Beck was on the floor whimpering and craddling he jaw. Then Skiowitz said "Alright, can someone be nice enough to take Beck to the nurses office?"

No one volunteered so Skiowitz just picked one of the shruggers that usually never particapated.

 **Jade's Pov:**

I had to find Tori. I just ran around the halls to see if I can find her. Let me tell you, I don't mind running but not in a skirt and leggings.

By now I have checked every where except the janitors closet downstairs. The one I usually go and hide when I get pissed. Fuck! How could I have not thought to check there. I walk into the closet and see Tori pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

I walked up behind her cautiously and said "Baby, it's okay. It was just improve, okay." And I hugged her from behind.

"I hit him Jade and in front of everyone in class. Hell I could be expelled for it because of the zero tolerance for fighting rule."

"I doubt it, I mean you have a point but you could say it was improve and technically anything can happen during improve. Hell I got away with pooring coffee on your head. I would have thought I could have been suspended for that or at least a couple weeks of detention."

I feel Tori's body sag a little and hear her sigh in defeat. "We should probably get back ot class before Sikowitz sends somebody to go looking for us."

Not really what I thought she would say, but she does have a point. "Yeah we should but can I take a look at your hand first."

I take a look at her hand it looks slightly discolored and I press down on her knuckles, I heard her mumble 'that hurts', but from what I can guess she probably just bruised this hand. I told her she may need to put ice on it once we got to my house.

Good thing Skiowitz was our last class of the day because by the time we got back there was about twenty-five minutes left. But, before we could leave for the day Skiowitz stopped us and told us he got a phone call from Lane becuase the nurse notified him about Beck's jaw and how he left to go to the hospital to get x-rays.

 **No One's Pov In Lane's Office"**

"Look, I told you both know Tori hit Beck during improve, it's not like she was going out of her way to fight with him." Sikowitz told Helen and Lane.

"I get that but it's not the point. She hit somebody improve or not. It's not like this was stage fighting class." Lane said.

"True, but improve is acting without a script and you just go with it." Sikowitz countered back.

"Look, we get that but Tori can't just get away with it. If every student used improve to get out of trouble for hitting someone then the zero tolerance rule just may not exist." Helen said.

"How about Tori and I meet for a class period once a week."

"No, Toro here as only had one offence hell usually she is the one fixing everyone else's problems and not throwing punches."

"So what is it you suggest, Sikowitz?"

 **Meanwhile outside Lane's Office:**

Trina, Andre, Cat, and Robbie sat on the stairs, while Jade was leaning on the wall by her locker, which happened to be across from Lane's office glaring at the door.

"Do you think…." Robbie started to say but Jade yelled no and turned her glare towards him shutting him up.

Leaving the four teens to sit in silence while one glared at the door.

After about twenty minutes of silence and no sign of Tori coming out of Lane's office anytime soon Trina broke the silnce. "This can't be good, I mean school let out almost an hour ago and it was about ten minutes after that Helen joined."

"Shut it, Vega." Jade growled.

"I'm not afarid of you Jade, maybe Tori for all we know is that douchebag ex of yours jaw is broken."

"Trina!" Andre scolded. Trina turned towards him "What babe? It's true, you took a video of it!"

"Give me your phone Harris!" Jade demanded as she moved towards the staircase. Andre got up and started to run for the nearest just rolled her eyes and told Trina that her boyfriend better give up his phone the next time she sees him.

It was about another fiffteen minutes before Tori walked out of Lane's office. Jade immediatly got up and went to comfort Tori.

 **Jade's Pov:**

"You okay, baby?" I asked as I craddled her face. Tori wrapped her arms around my waist bringing me in closer to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have like two months of Saturday detentions, if I feel like I'm going to punch somebody Lane gave me this stupid punching doll and I have to meet Lane every friday for those two months to report how the week went."

"At least you didn't get expelled. But, common we should go home and wrap your hand up."

"So what's the news sis?" Trina asked as she dusted herself off.

"Two months of Saturday detentions, I have to meet Lane every Friday of those two months to report how the week went. Oh and he gave me a doll so if I feel like I want to punch somebody I can punch the doll instead."

"Damn! Well good thing you weren't expelled. Lord knows what's going to happen once mom and dad find out. Any ways I'm hungry and I'm sure everyone else is too."

"Hey Trina! You going to invite that chicken boyfriend of yours?"

"Yeah, I just texted him and he asked what resturant we are going to. How about Denny's?"

Robbie and Cat nodded there heads and told us they would meet us there. I told Trina that Tori and I are going to stop by a pharmacy so we will be there a little later.

 **A/N:**

 **Alright guys that's it for this installment! Hope you enjoyed it. Next will be Fuck Buddies. Let me know how you like this and what you would like to see. Oh anyone else love Rocky Horror on Fox tonight? Unitl Next Time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any characters involved.**

 **Jade's Pov:**

Tori and I walked into my house and we headed for the kithen. Tori sat on the counter and started to undo the wrap we bought at the pharmacy before meeting everyone at Denny's. 

"Jesus Tor, your hand is blue and purple." I went to touch it, should have known it was going to hurt her. I went to the freezer to grab some ice that I put in a zip-lock bag for her.

"Damn Tori! What happened to your hand?" I snapped my head up because no one should be here except Tori and I.

"Lauren?"

"The one and only baby sis. But, seriously what happened to Tori's hand?"

"Lauren I know you don't really care….." Tori started to say but I cut her off.

"She punched Beck in the face during an improve scene in Skiowtz class today."

"About time! That douche deserves alot worse."

"Lauren! Do not encourage this."

"Thought you were happy I hit him babe."

"He did have it coming, but I don't need my sister here encouraging you to go back for more. I know you can take him, trust me I do."

"Yeah, I guess your right babe."

"Please say you aimed for his stupid face." Lauren asked as she walked into the kitchen to hop up onto the counter sitting next to Tori.

"Yeah, he had to leave and go to the hospital becasue there was so much blood."

Once I had the bag of ice ready I walked ove and stood between Vega's legs and put the ice pack on her hand.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me you got engaged!"

"It's not an engagement ring, its a promise ring" I said lamely looking at Tori hoping she would cut in.

"It's pratically the same thing! Welcome to the family Tori!"

"Thanks….Lauren. But, I thought you hated me."

I had to roll my eyes becasue really that would be the thing Tori says to stop Lauren from interogating me. But, Lauren must have noticed cause she started rambling at me again.

"Hey! Dont roll your eyes Jade. I'm still going to be asking like a billion and one questions plus we gotta get started on wedding talk."

"Lauren…..don't get me wrong I'm happy that you're happy but for real it's just a promise ring and I gave to Jade just last night. Think we can hold off wedding bells for a while."

"Ugh! Fine you too, by the way Tori I never hated you just pretended to because of the way Beck and previously treated Jade. I had asked her to not tell you."

"So Lauren, whats up with the special visit? I saw you called last night I meant to send you a text before leaving for school today but forgot."

"I wanted to see how my baby sis was doing? Plus I got a job here in LA now so for a little while I'll be living here until I find a place to live."

"Congrats sis that's great!"

After about ten minutes of the three girls talking, Jade took the ice pack off because the ice was melting and wrapped Tori's hand up; Mr. and Mrs. West walked into the kitchen through the door from the garage.

"Hello girls!" Mr. West greeted as he dropped his suit case onto the kitchen table.

"Tori dear what happened to your hand? Not another training accident I hope!" Mrs. West exclaimed.

"Ummm….no Mrs. West…..I uh….." 

"She punched Beckett in the face at school today. Or in daddy's words that worthless, dumbass Candian that needs a good foot up his ass." Lauren said.

Mr. West tried his best to hold his laughter back while Jade shot her sister a glare, and Mrs. West looked mortified.

"Tori dear, I hope you join us for dinner tonight. You can tell us about the story then as we celebrate Lauren's new job." Mr. West said.

"It would be nice, please do come Tori. If you will execuse me I'm going to change into something more comfortable." Mrs. West said.

"Oh, I'm sure she will be! Hell we have more than just my new job to celebrate, now don't we Jadey?" Lauren teased.

"Hmmm is that so Jade? Why don't you tell your old man."

"Umm….Well you see Tori, she…." 

"I gave her a promise ring last night . It's not an engagement ring or anything." Tori said as she shot a glare towards Lauren.

"You know I think I hear my name being called. Coming mom!" Lauren said as she ran out of the kithchen.

"So, you said yes Jade! That's great welcome to the family, Tori!"

"Your not mad daddy?"

"Why would I be mad. Hell Tori asked me before she even bought the ring! I should go get changed too. Maybe you two should as well unless you want to be wearing what you already have on."

 **Tori's Pov:**

I can't belive Lauren just threw her sister under the bus like that! She knows Jade hates things like that. Yes, I did get Mr and Mrs. West approval for the promise ring. I know I keep saying we aren't engaged or anything, but for me Jade is it, I don't want anyone else.

But, I didn't really want Jade to know that. I know that she would have found out eventually but still a little embrassing.

Jade grabbed my hand…...well good hand and told me that we should probably chagne. Once we got to her bedroom, she walked in first but turned around and waited until I closed her door, she walked up and kissed me with a lot of passion.

"What was that for, babe?"

"Just wanted to kiss you. Oh by the way I'm on top tonight."I couldn't help but smile and watch as Jade walked away.

An hour later we are at the resturant we all ordered our food and to avoid the topic about me punching Beck I threw Lauren under the bus and asked about her job. Jade was quietly laughing next to me and I gave her an innocent smile as she give me a dirty look. Both Mr and Mrs. West were laughing quietly themselves.

When Lauren finished telling us all about her new job, the waitress was bringing out the food. Once she left, Lauren asked if I would tell everyone about what happened at school. I swear I see Mr. Wests eyes light up.

I start telling them the story about Skiowitz class and the improve, and how the improve is kinda what we go through whenever we see him at school, until I let my insecurites get the best of me and I punched Beck in the face as hard as I could. Then told them how I brusied my hand and broke his jaw; and how he left school to go to the hospital.

"What kind of punishment did you recive Tori dear?" Mrs. West asked.

"Well I have Saturday day detention for two months and during those two months I have to report to Lane on Fridays telling him how my week was. I was also given this doll so if I feel the need to punch something I should punch the doll."

"I threw it away, its a hideous looking doll and its pointless. Hell you have a punching bag in your basement, or at the gym you work out at and train for MMA." Jade said.

"You know, I don't know why it didn't hit me earlier but during improve Beck used the name Lauren for you too play. Kinda werid that he used your sisters name."

"Didn't even give it a second thought until know, I think he hit on Lauren one time when we were dating, it was before he knew she was my sister….asshole."

"Just further proves my point that he's a dumbass."

"Know James! We all know you don't like the boy but he has a broken jaw."

"Mom not the point he used my name, and he flirted with me while dating Jade. Thank God your dating Tori now."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks Lauren."

 **A/N:**

 **Well I won't lie this chapter was a bit harder to write and I'm not sure why. I didn't mean to use the name Lauren twice total accident but I found a way to make it work into the story heh. Thank you all for your patience while I was on this delay. Won't lie I also joined the Riverdale fandom and that show has too many shippable ships. Until next time, everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **So I wanted to start writing this about a month ago (maybe little longer), heck I even re-read the whole story to see what direction I wanted to go with. I had an idea, and was like yeah this could be a good idea. Well within that time my dad ended up in the hospital. After work everyday visited him and as much as I could on weekends. So of course I kinda forgot where I was going with for this chapter. Fear not I….well I just re-read the last chaper; and I think that I know which direction that I want to go with.**

 **So sorry for the huge delay, thank you for all the wonderful support.**

 **Oh, speaking of support I've noticed that all you wonderful spporters have been favoritng/following Fuck Buddies still. I'm still not sure if I will write a sequel to the story or not yet. But, if you all would like one just drop a review in Fuck Buddies letting me know or hit me up in a PM.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Victorious or any of the characters.**

 **Tori's Pov:**

 ***Beep***

 **From Mom:**

 **Tori sweetie, could you come home please.**

"Uh Mrs. and Mr. West, I don't think I should stay for breakfast. My mom just texted me about coming home."

"Do you think it has to do with what happened yesterday, babe?" Jade asked as she finished putting the plates down on the kitchen table.

"Maybe, I'm sure the school called them. Which would explain why my mom texted instead of my dad."

"Well I'm going with you."

"Tori Jade just eat breakfast and then go home." Mrs. West suggested.

"Well now that, that's decieded let's have breakfast! Thank you for helping Tori." Mr. West said as he placed the sausage, bacon, scrambled egss on the table.

"What's decided?" Lauren said as she walked into the kitchen texting.

"Tori's having breakfast with us, and then going home." Jade said as she walked up and wrapped left side.

We all ate breakfast quitely, every so often light conversation. Once breakfast was over I went to Jade's room to make sure I had everything and was about to kiss her good-bye, but she stopped me.

"I'm going with you babe. Plus you left your car at school becuase of your hand." Jade said as she gave me a quick kiss on the cheeck and grabbed my good hand leading me out of her room.

"You know babe, I think it's super sexy when you take charge. But, for reals you don't need to come and listen to my parents tell me how reckless I am." As I finsihed saying that Jade aburptly stopped and turn around to face me.

"Oh I know, that's why I like telling what's going to happen then give you an option. Secondly yes I am going with you because I remeber the hard time your dad gave me about you and the whole MMA thing when we first started dating six months ago." Jade said and then gave me a quick kiss then proceeded out to her car.

We stopped in the on our way out to tell Lauren, Mrs. & Mr. West that we were leaving. Lauren and Mrs. West were in the dinning room and Mr. West was in the living room across the hall watching televison.

"Mom, dad I'm going to take Tori home be home in a few hours." Jade said.

"Thank you for dinner and breakfast Mr. and Mrs. West."

"Tori hope to see you again dear."

"So, mom what about these flowers?" Lauren asked as she flipped through a magazine.

"Those do have a bit of Jade's style but do you think they will come in purple?"

"Are you seriously already planning my wedding? Thought I said hold the wedding bells."

"You did but, I'm working with mom and leaving you out of it. Once you are ready we will have suggestions ready for you!" Lauren said.

"It's just a promise ring!"

"Same thing baby sis, just go run along with Tori now."

The drive was rather quite, it wasn't until we were about maybe within five minutes of my house that Jade said something.

"I cannot believe my sister! It's only a promise ring!"

"Well I could always take it back."

"Noo!" Jade looked shocked as she held her hand over her chest. Then proceeded to say that she loves the ring. I couldn't help but chuckle and lean over and give her a quick kiss.

"Of course though in a few years, when I give you an actual engagement ring you may have to take this ring off."

"Well until that time I'm wearing this ring and it's never coming off, except for going to bed."

"Come on babe, should probably head inside."

 **Jade's Pov:**

Once we got in the house Mr. & Mrs. Vega were sitting at the dinning room table. Mr. Vega looked rather mad, which I didn't blame him. Not everday the school will call and let you know your daughter broke another students jaw. Tori and I went and sat down across from her parents.

"Oh sweetie, after this we may need to go and have and x-ray done on your hand to make sure nothing is broken." Holly said once she say her hand wrapped up.

There was silence for who knows how long, not sure if Mr. Vega was trying to think of a way to start the conversation or if he was so mad that he didn't want to have this conversation. I grabbed Tori's good hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh you said yes! Welcome to the family Jade. We will have to start the wedding planning." Mrs. Vega said as Tori turned her head and gave me a small smile.

" , I had to stop my sister from starting the wedding planning last night, not like it meant much. My mom and her started going through magazines working on ideas."

"I'll have to give your mother a call and see if I can help!" Mrs. Vega said as she went to go get her cell phone.

"Really Holly? I thought we were going to do this together?"

"Well Tori has been home for what twenty minutes and all we have done is sit in silence; David when the principal called they said it was during improv."

"That doesn't make a difference our daughter broke that kid's jaw. What's his name Berry?"

"Beck, dad."

With that sat back down and the conversation began. It was more of a _'What were you thinking?' 'You could have been expelled!'_ and etc. The doorbell rang and Trina came running down the stairs.

"I got it, just continue giving Tori her punishment." Trina said as she answered the door.

"Harris! Give me your phone!" I said as I went for the door. Andre's eye bulged out and started running away.

"Really Jade? You just had to scare him off." Trina said rather annoyed and went to head back upstairs.

"Not my fault, he's the one that decided to make a video of the punch! I just want to delete it!"

"Trina, why didn't you tell me that he made a video?" Mr. Vega said turning his attention to us.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Call him and tell him to come back here. He should be more afarid of what I could do than what Jade can do."

Trina called Andre and told him to come back, while we waited for him Tori was ground for like two weeks. With that I couldn't come over and sleep with her here instead of being at my house; I can stay until like eight at night though.

Once Andre came back he was nervous and shaking. He handed Mr. Vega his phone, once Mr. Vega found the video he deleted and asked if he sent it to anyone or uploaded it to his computer.

"No sir, just that. Didn't send to anybody." Andre stuttered out as he fidgeted with his hands. With that Mr. Vega gave Andre his phone back, and went into the garage.

grabbed her keys and called my mom as she left, to go help with the wedding planing. Trina was trying to calm Andre down, while Tori and I went up to her room to cuddle and watch a movie.

"Two weeks is going to be hard not being able to sleep next too you." Tori said.

"Please leave your window unlocked and I will act like I am leaving and circle the block and park a house or two up the street and use the tree and sneak in so I can be with you."

"You would climb a tree for me? I must be special."

"Very special." I said as I rolled on top of her kissing her hard and Tori snaked her arms around me bringing me closer.

 **A/N:**

 **I think this maybe the last chapter for this story. Not sure what else I could write, unless I add in a epilouge.**

 **Thank you for all of your support! Please Read and Review!**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
